


Always Forever

by ga_bi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 41st division, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Badass Suki (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Ty Lee, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Happy Azula (Avatar), Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sokka (Avatar), Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), M/M, Minor Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Minor Sokka/Suki, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, On Hiatus, Ozai's A+ Parenting, Pansexual Aang, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Past Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Past Jet/Katara (Avatar), Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Relationship(s), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Protective Azula (Avatar), Protective Gaang (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Toph Beifong, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Slow Burn, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Trauma, Zuko has scars, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), author is awful at updates, azula and the gaang, azula has scars, azula is a prisoner, banished azula (avatar), dadkoda, everyone has a crush on ty lee, ish, lesbian mai, ty lee has a crush on everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ga_bi/pseuds/ga_bi
Summary: Zuko and Sokka get captured by a "jealous" Mai and Ty Lee. Set after The Boiling Rock. Complete with Azula redemption arc, because she deserves it.Or: The Gaang sharing one braincell, Toph punching for affection and being a badass, Azula x the love she never got, Suki, Katara being protective and (slightly) angsty, drunk confessions, Zukka, Mailee, Mai and Ty Lee being cool and pining as always, Aang being the goofy and strong kid we all know and love, and Dadkoda, because why not? (Spoiler alert: everyone joins the Gaang eventually)Tags will be updated as we go on!! Please pay attention to content warnings before some chapters <3 Enjoy!!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 221
Collections: avatar tingz





	1. No Questions Asked

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my very first fic EVER so like,,, please bear with me!! let me know what you think of it :)
> 
> (okay when i say 'ever' i'm not counting the 700 pages of percy jackson fanfiction i wrote in sixth grade,,,, yeah, we're not counting that-)
> 
> title is inspired by the song "Always Forever" by Cults. i associate it with ATLA because i saw a video of the colors of ATLA and it was the song for it,,, anyway its a great song check it out
> 
> i got this idea while i was doing a roleplay with a friend!! i'm super nervous to post this but i guess i'll just,, go for it ??
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaa

Evening had set in at the Western Air Temple. The cool night air was a sharp contrast to the heaviness of the warm breeze that overtook the Gaang during the day.

Thankfully, a jerkbender was there to keep Sokka warm. Sokka and Zuko were the only ones still sitting around the flickering fire. Katara had forced Aang to go to bed early along with Teo and The Duke, despite his insistence that he was awake. Suki had gotten her much-needed rest after being held in a maximum security prison, as did Hakoda. Haru and Toph had sparred for a bit and tired themselves out. (Well, Toph was the one to tire Haru out, and decided she needed her beauty sleep.)

So it was just Sokka and Zuko now. Their conversation was at a lull, again, just as it had been inside the war balloon on their way to rescue Hakoda and Suki. 

Sokka wished he knew what was going on inside Zuko’s head. He barely knew anything about the guy. Just that he had committed treason against his nation, had a really nice uncle who made tea, had an absolutely batshit crazy sister, and a girlfriend that had saved their lives at the Boiling Rock. 

Suddenly he had a fun thought. He still had that bottle that he had stolen from the Boiling Rock’s kitchen…. 

“Hey,” he said with a shit-eating grin. “Wanna get wasted?” He pulled out said bottle, which he had hidden in the bench he was sitting in. Zuko’s singular eyebrow shot up. Sokka would have laughed at his astonishment if he wasn’t so focused on the fact that Zuko only had one eyebrow. A small twinge of sadness shot through him without warning.

“Uh… sure?” Zuko answered awkwardly, unsure if he should sit next to Sokka or not. 

Sokka noticed his hesitation and slid over on the bench, patting the empty space next to him. His heart hammered as he felt Zuko actually sit next to him.

“I gotta admit, I didn’t think you would be one to drink,” he joked, unscrewing the cap of the filled bottle. 

Zuko didn’t answer his remark. “Where did you even get that? Aren’t you underage?” 

Sokka grinned. “I got it from the Boiling Rock. Been saving it for a special occasion,” he said, then realized the implications of what he had just said. “I mean! To hang out. With a friend. Y’know. Special occasion!” he laughed awkwardly, stammering and stumbling over his words as he made a grand gesture in the air of nothingness. He was horrible at this. A blush stained his cheeks and he facepalmed. 

Zuko raised his eyebrow again and didn’t say anything other than, “okay.”

Sokka sighed and tried to breathe normally, taking three swigs of the strong alcohol. He made a face and passed it to Zuko. “Spirits, that stuff’s strong,” he said with a grin. 

Zuko simply took a swig of it, his face passive. “You must be a lightweight,” he said, the corners of his mouth twitching. 

Sokka was in awe. Was Zuko actually… making a joke? This was the greatest day of his life. 

“Am not!” he protested, snatching the bottle back. “Watch.” he downed three more gulps, wiping his mouth afterwards. “See? I’m fi-” his head spun suddenly and he gripped the bench, giggling. “Woah.” 

Zuko’s mouth twitched again and he turned towards Sokka. “What did I say? Lightweight. I’m right.”

Sokka protested, shaking his head in an exaggerated manner. “Nah, nah, nah, ‘m jus’ a little tipsy!” He took another few swigs of the alcohol, almost dropping it, but Zuko caught it.

“Careful,” he said, drinking more of the alcohol. His scar itched a lot tonight, and with it came all the painful memories of his father and banishment. The Agni Kai. He frowned and took another swig of the alcohol. He couldn’t understand why Sokka had cared so much about rescuing his own father. He refused to believe that he was as good as everyone said he was. As much as he didn’t want to believe it, he knew that that’s all fathers were good for. Pain and suffering. His face twisted into one of anger and sadness and he drank more of the alcohol. He drank to forget. And for Sokka’s sake. Because drinking wasn’t as much fun if you were drunk by yourself.

Sokka noticed Zuko’s expression change and simply asked, “You okay, man?” He moved a bit closer to Zuko, placing a hand on his knee hesitatingly.

Zuko flinched, but stayed where he was. This was Sokka. He could trust him. Sokka wouldn’t hurt him. He nodded. “I’m fine.”

Sokka lifted his hand off his knee and looked up at Zuko. Spirits, he was hot. Sokka found himself blushing and hated it.

Zuko’s mouth opened in a slight ‘o’ shape. “You- you think I’m hot?” he asked, his voice slightly raspy. His cheeks were red as well. 

“I can’t believe I just said that out loud,” Sokka mumbled. “I’m stupid.” His cheeks were hot and he sighed, looking down at the ground. 

Zuko cleared his throat and it took all his might to reach out and touch Sokka lightly on the shoulder. “No- no, you’re not stupid,” he said quickly, the words quiet and heavy between them. He wanted to say more. But Sokka was with Suki. Not him.

Sokka glanced up at him hopefully. Maybe it was the alcohol coursing through his veins, maybe it was the way Zuko looked in the light of the fire, maybe it was how he said his name or the way he said, “you’re not stupid,” or the expression on his face but Sokka found himself leaning forward to close the space between them, closing his eyes.

Zuko’s eyes widened as he saw Sokka advance and he stumbled off of the bench, his cheeks red. “Maybe we should- uh- let’s play a game,” he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. He sat down on a different bench.

Sokka looked embarrassed, nodding. “What sorta game did you have in mind?”

Zuko frowned. “Ty Lee used to play this game called ‘No Questions Asked.’ Basically you can ask the other person anything you want and they have to answer. Unless it’s really… traumatic or triggering,” he added hastily, touching his scar absentmindedly. 

“Well, if you ask questions, doesn’t that just completely defeat the whole purpose of the title of the game?” Sokka asked smartly, taking a swig of alcohol. 

Zuko shrugged. “Oh, and I forgot to mention.” He smirked a bit, “if you don’t answer, you have to have a sip of that.” He pointed to the alcohol that was already in Sokka’s mouth. 

Sokka quickly stopped drinking it, grinning. “A drinking game. Fun. You go first.”

Zuko thought for a moment before asking, “How long have you and Suki been together?”

Sokka clearly wasn’t expecting this question. His eyes widened and he sighed. He waved his arms around as he spoke. “Well, I mean, she kissed me on the cheek back at Kyoshi island-”  
Zuko was surprised. That long ago?

“-but we didn’t really start dating until we crossed through the Serpent’s Pass.” At Zuko’s look of confusion, he elaborated. “Around the time we were all in Ba Sing Se. And- well, since then, I guess, it’s sort of been an on-and-off thing.” 

Zuko nodded at his answer. It made sense.

“What about you and Mai? Was there ever anyone else?” Sokka asked with interest, propping his head up with his hands, which were placed on his knees.

Zuko hesitated before answering. “Mai and I… it’s complicated. We’ve been friends since we were kids. Honestly, we- well, we’re expected to marry, based on our history and her status. We were together after Ba Sing Se, after I returned ho- to the Fire Nation,” he corrected himself. He cleared his throat. “But I broke up with her. When I left. That spark- it’s just- it’s not there anymore. Sometimes I wonder if it ever really was.” For a while he had wondered this. Did he like Mai as just a friend, or more? How did he realize his feelings, or lack of them? “As for your second question,” he began, his cheeks burning with the memories he was left with. “There was someone else. In Ba Sing Se. But... _he_ and I weren’t a… good match,” he said quietly.

Sokka practically jumped with joy when he heard Zuko say “he.”

“Oh?” he said softly, hopeful, wanting to reach out to Zuko, wanting to hug him and tell him that it was okay to like guys, that it was okay that he didn’t meet someone he really liked right off the bat. But he didn’t, remembering the last time Zuko had reacted when Sokka touched him without him realizing. He didn’t want to make Zuko uncomfortable. “You deserve someone great.”

Zuko looked up at Sokka’s clear blue eyes and shrugged. He wanted to believe him. “I guess.” He took a sip of alcohol, even though he didn’t have to, and coughed. “This game is stupid. I shouldn’t have suggested it. Let’s just drink instead?” he asked Sokka, his voice carrying a tinge of hope. 

Sokka grinned and took the bottle from him promptly, gulping down three swigs before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “Ahh, that’s the stuff,” he said slowly, a grin widening on his face. He sat down next to Zuko again, pushing his shoulder gently. “How come you aren’t even tipsy yet? C’mon, get drunk with me, Zuko,” he giggled, drawing out the ‘o’ in Zuko’s name. 

Zuko blushed at the contact and hesitatingly took the bottle from Sokka’s outstretched hands and drank as much as he could before his throat began to feel like it was burning. He coughed and turned to give Sokka a rare, small smile. Before he knew what he was doing, he was reaching over to Sokka’s head, pulling out the tie that secured his wolftail. Sokka’s mouth opened in a slight ‘o’ as his hair fell around his face.  


He was staring into fierce and strangely soft golden eyes. “What was that for?” he asked, a small hitch in his voice from being so close to Zuko.

“You look prettier that way,” Zuko said, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. He blushed furiously after realizing what he had said. “Sorry, I-”

“Don’t apologize,” Sokka interrupted, catching and intertwining Zuko’s hand with his own. He placed their hands on Zuko’s knee. 

Zuko inhaled sharply and looked up into Sokka’s icy blue eyes. They were like the depths of the ocean. Zuko once would have thought they looked unforgiving and cruel. But now he realized that they were unexplored territory, lovely and mysterious. 

“I like you, Zuko,” Sokka admitted, to Zuko’s surprise. He loved Suki, sure. But he wasn’t in love with her. And he had truly been in love with Yue. But she was gone. She had been for some time now. And she was the moon, and Zuko- Zuko was the sun. 

Zuko’s eyebrow drew in and he glanced at Sokka’s lips quickly before settling his gaze on his eyes again. “But- what about Suki?” he asked softly, his heartbeat quickening. He didn’t breathe in fear of disrupting the delicate balance they had created between them. 

“I don’t like her as much as I like you,” he breathed, leaning forward and closing his eyes. 

And this time, Zuko kissed him too. He closed his eyes, leaning forward slightly, their lips touching chastely before Sokka let the bottle drop to the stone floor. 

Sokka squeezed Zuko’s leg with one hand and brought his hand gently to the side of Zuko’s face, just under his scar. 

Zuko made a quiet noise but then softened again after he realized it was just Sokka who was touching him, who was kissing him. He was kissing Sokka. He was kissing Sokka. He deepened their kiss, his hand coming to rest on Sokka’s waist.

Sokka smiled gently at the touch and melted, practically, at the feeling of Zuko kissing him back.

They only stopped to breathe.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sokka murmured, stroking Zuko’s cheek softly. 

He closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. “You don’t have to lie to me, Sokka.” 

Sokka’s eyebrows drew together in sadness. “I’m not lying. You really are beautiful, Zuko.” And then he kissed Zuko’s scar softly, and Zuko’s eyes opened in shock and something else, and he was smiling and he believed the Water Tribe boy, just a little bit.

They made out for what felt like hours, but was probably just minutes. During this time, Sokka had shifted so that he was straddling Zuko’s lap, his hands light on the other boy’s face.

They were so consumed in what they were doing that they didn’t notice when someone walked toward the campfire.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko are caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the hits and kudos!! I'm so excited to be writing this fic. 
> 
> Unfortunately, this chapter is a little short, but the next one is twice the size so I hope you can bear with me :) 
> 
> On second thought, I'll post two chapters today because I literally hate only giving you all this much,,, happy reading!!

Katara had had one of her nightmares about her mother, and had noticed the light of the fire still going, and had gone to douse the flames, and had seen her brother and her enemy passionately going at it. 

“What the fuck, Sokka?” she yelled, storming towards the two figures.

Sokka stumbled backwards off of Zuko, falling hard onto the stone floor. “Tui and La, Katara, it’s- it’s not what you think-” 

Zuko had paled and brought his fingers to his lips, feeling uneasy. Katara hated him. She would most likely kill him for what he had allowed to happen with Sokka. 

Katara was furious, her eyes landing on the liquor bottle, on Sokka’s swollen lips, on Zuko’s embarrassed face. “No, it’s _exactly_ what I think! You two got each other drunk and- and made out!” She said it like it was poisonous. “Sokka- how could you be so irresponsible? Suki loves you! You love her! And Zuko-” she whirled on him “-you should know better! Sokka has a girlfriend. How could you do that to her? To my brother? He deserves someone _good_ ,” she spat, raging. 

Zuko hung his head. “I’m sorry, Katara,” he said simply, to which Sokka protested. 

“No, Katara. Why should Zuko have to apologize? He did nothing wrong!”

Sokka had thought Katara couldn’t get angrier. He was wrong. 

“Nothing wrong?” she repeated, her voice a deadly whisper so as not to wake the others. “Nothing wrong? He’s followed us all over the world. Captured Aang! Betrayed us! Attacked us, tried to _kill_ us-”

“Actually, I’ve never tried to kill any of you,” Zuko said, breaking his silence. 

Katara was quiet for a moment, and was about to speak before Sokka beat her to it. 

“That’s in the past! Zuko’s _good_ now. Aang forgave him! Toph forgave him! _I_ forgave him! Why are you the only one who hasn’t been able to move on? And why does this have anything to do with the fact that we were kissing?”

Katara frowned. She had been preparing to count on her fingers and toes all the times Zuko had done bad things. But Sokka was right about that last part. “Because- because you’re with Suki! And Zuko isn’t someone you should be kissing-”

“I’m not in love with her!” Sokka interrupted. He was standing now. “Katara. I’m not in love with Suki. I… like someone else. I like Zuko.” He sighed for a moment before looking into her eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “You’re not mad because… because he’s a boy, right?” He asked quietly.

Katara’s heart broke a little bit when Sokka asked her that. How could he think that? “Sokka,” she said, tears in her eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders. “Of course not. I’ll love you no matter what.” She glared at Zuko. “ _You_ still haven’t proven yourself to me. Just because everyone else here has bought your little… transformation,” she put emphasis on the last word, “doesn’t mean I have.” She glared at Zuko before turning back to Sokka. “Clear things up with Suki. Either stop whatever this is between you and Zuko, and be a good boyfriend so there’s no craziness before the battle, or end it with Suki. By tomorrow, I want this done. You owe her that, at least.”

She turned swiftly on her heel and stormed back across camp to her sleeping bag. (All their bedrooms had been destroyed when Combustion Man attacked them.)

Zuko had been quiet for most of the time, and now he stood. “Sokka, I understand. I’ll forget this ever happened.” He refused to glance up at Sokka, instead keeping a safe distance away. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. 

Sokka was confused. “What? No, Zuko- I’ll break up with Suki. Did you hear what I said to Katara? _I like you._ A lot, actually.” He was blushing, but he gripped Zuko’s hands in his own. “I want to kiss you. Like, all the time,” he admitted, rambling.

Zuko was shocked. Sokka actually wanted him? A smile flickered on his face and he squeezed Sokka’s hand back gently. 

“Then kiss me,” Zuko said, his raspy voice music to Sokka’s ears. Sokka didn’t miss a beat before crashing his lips messily into Zuko’s. 

They kissed for a few moments before they both remembered Katara’s words and pulled away from each other.

“I-I guess we should get to bed,” Sokka said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah,” Zuko said hoarsely. 

Sokka grabbed the half-empty bottle of liquor off the ground while Zuko got rid of the fire. They were left in the dark for a moment, with only the dying embers illuminating their faces, before Zuko summoned flame to his hands. He looked at Sokka, and Sokka smiled at him. 

They walked back to the circle of sleeping bags, Sokka sliding into his empty one next to Suki, who was sound asleep. A pang of guilt shot through his chest as he looked at her peaceful, sleeping form. 

Zuko took his place in between Toph and Aang, noticing how Katara turned her back to him when he approached. His heart sank and he slid in the sleeping bag soundlessly, his eyes shutting and almost falling asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter: Conversations. I'll update on Tuesdays and Saturdays!
> 
> You can follow my ATLA meme account on Instagram, @morethanyouraveragebooklover


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Zuko have a chat. Toph and Sokka hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm so excited for you to read this chapter, it's one of my favorites, it leads up to a lot of stuff. I love the dynamics between Aang and Zuko and Sokka and Toph :)
> 
> Trigger warning for light depictions of self harm and anxiety.

Zuko rose with the sun. As soon as he felt the light of Agni in his body, he was up. He groggily opened his eyes before dimly realizing that someone was holding him. He almost had a heart attack before glancing to his right side. Toph. Toph held him in a vice like grip around his waist, her head on his chest. She was sound asleep, and Zuko didn’t think she would take well to being woken up. He tried to struggle out of her grasp, but she was unrelenting, and Zuko finally sighed and shut his eyes again. 

He was trying to fall back to sleep again, but couldn’t. It was almost impossible to fall asleep again after he felt his inner flame in the morning. He opened his eyes slowly, passing the time by trying to find images in the cracks in the stone above them. He heard a small yawn to his left, and whipped his head around, craning his neck to look for the source of the noise. Being partially blind and deaf in his left eye and ear did not help his cause. 

“Is someone awake?” He asked quietly, his voice raspy. 

He received no response, only a shuffling noise of a sleeping bag. 

He was about to throw Toph off of him to investigate the noise before Aang’s face popped up in front of him.

“Good morning, Sifu Hotman!” he said with a grin. 

Zuko let out an exhale of relief and then let his features settle into an irritated expression. “Do. Not. Call. Me. That,” he said, his eyebrow narrowing.

Aang still smiled despite his harsh tone. “Need help with that?” He grinned, gesturing to Toph.

Zuko sighed and nodded. “Yes, please.”

With Aang’s help, Zuko had successfully pried Toph off of him, placing her gently back onto the sleeping bag she had previously occupied. Zuko let out a small breath of relief, finally feeling like he was able to breathe. Aang motioned for him to follow him and they side-stepped the rest of the group.

Aang and Zuko didn’t talk until they reached their destination- a large stone patio overlooking the chasm of fog between the two cliffs. Zuko watched Aang set his staff down and sit with his feet dangling over the edge of the cliff. After a moments’ hesitation, Zuko did the same. 

“Katara will come around,” Aang said suddenly, breaking the silence. Zuko must’ve looked shocked, because he pressed on. “She just needs time, and to look inward and figure out who she’s really upset with. And after that, I’m sure she’ll be friends with you.” Aang offered Zuko a smile before looking back at the wide expanse between the cliffs.

Zuko nodded slowly, wondering how Aang always seemed to know the right thing to say. What he had said sounded eerily familiar to what Uncle had said under Lake Laogai. 

_It’s time to look inward, and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you? And what do you want?_

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about it. He had betrayed and hurt Uncle so many times, after Uncle had done nothing but help him for years and years. 

“I’ve been here before,” Zuko said, reminiscing. “With my Uncle. It was one of the first places we came to try and find you.” He looked over at Aang’s impassive face. 

“I _did_ notice that you seemed to know your way around here quite well,” he commented lightly, a small smile surfacing on his face. “You’re one of us now, Zuko. I trust you. Completely.” 

Despite his best efforts, his mouth twitched into a smile. “I… I trust you too.” At this, Aang offered him another smile. 

They both let the comfortable silence envelop them for awhile until Zuko decided to ask Aang about what was really on his mind.

“What are your views on homosexuality?”

The question was sudden and unexpected for Aang, but he swiveled to face Zuko, sensing that this might be an important conversation. “I think it’s great, why?”

Zuko cleared his throat, his face red. He averted his gaze from Aang and in one solid exhale said, “I think I’m gay.”

Aang smiled at him and tentatively reached out to place a tattooed hand on his shoulder. Lightly, so as not to startle him. “First of all, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.” At Zuko’s nod, he continued. “The monks always taught us that we should never feel wrong for loving someone. I’m actually pansexual, so we sort of have something else in common now,” he said with a grin. 

Zuko had almost forgotten how comforting Aang’s words could be. Almost. He smiled and then frowned again.

“It’s illegal in the Fire Nation. My great-grandfather Sozin made sure of that,” Zuko said bitterly.

“Well, when we end this war, we’ll just have to make sure that the new Fire Lord changes that law,” Aang said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Zuko said, cracking a small smile as well. “Hey, did I ever tell you that Avatar Roku was my other great-grandfather?” he said.

Aang’s jaw practically dropped to the floor and he laughed. “No way! That means- woah, that means I’m your great-grandfather!” 

Zuko groaned. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you this. Don’t get ahead of yourself.”  
But Aang had that little glint in his eye and Zuko knew that he would never be able to escape Aang’s teasing.

* * *

Toph awoke with considerably less warmth than when she had been dozing. She frowned, slapping her palm against the ground to gauge who was still asleep or who had gone. Zuko and Aang were missing, probably off to throw some fire around. Katara was still sleeping, as were Suki, Hakoda, Chit Sang, Teo, Haru, and The Duke. Sokka had seemingly just woken up, considering the exaggerated movements he was making. Toph pulled herself out of her sleeping bag and walked over to him, punching him lightly in the shoulder without warning. 

“Morning, Snoozles,” she said with a grin. 

“Ow! Toph, watch it,” he hissed through his teeth, rubbing his shoulder.

“What? That was nothing,” she laughed quietly, crossing her arms over her chest. “C’mon, let’s go so you can make me breakfast,” she grinned, pushing him away from the others.

“Slow down,” he laughed quietly, petting Appa on his head before getting some of their breakfast foods. He filled his arms with various cured meats and some eggs and brought it over to their makeshift kitchen. Toph slammed her foot down and created a little table and chairs for them. Sokka laughed appreciatively. “I am so glad we added you to the group,” he said, not for the first time and certainly not for the last.

“That’s right, you are glad,” she grinned.

He shook his head with a smile and got to work starting a fire to cook the eggs. Toph hated the texture of them, but they were filled with protein, so she had convinced herself that they were necessary. 

“So, how’d you sleep?” he asked her easily as he flipped the eggs.

She groaned. “Well, it was going perfectly, until I woke up and my personal heat source was gone.” 

Sokka was puzzled. “What personal heat source?”

“Not what, _who_. Sparky, of course. Who else?” 

Sokka immediately blushed at the mention of Zuko and laughed awkwardly. “Right! Zuko.”

Toph frowned and then leaned forward, grinning. “Your heart’s going crazy right now,” she said knowingly. “Anything you wanna talk to me about, Snoozles?” 

Sokka dragged his hands down his face at the mention of his heart rate. He was such an idiot. How could he forget that Toph could do that? “Nope! Nothing!”

“I can tell you’re lying,” she sing-songed. “Hey, there’s no need to be afraid of him, I mean, I thought he proved himself to you at the Boiling Rock,” she said seriously, misjudging the situation. A sudden thought overcame her and she laughed. “I mean, it’s not like you like him or anything! Ha! Imagine that,” she laughed again, pounding her fist into the table.

“Yeah, totally,” Sokka squeaked, his entire face red.

Toph stilled. “No fucking way. Sokka!” her face seemed to go through five different emotions (starting with glee at blackmail material and ending with sincerity) in under two seconds. “Do you wanna talk about it? I mean, what will you do? With Suki and all?” It was true, Toph _had_ had a major crush on Sokka (and maybe she still did, what of it?) but she cared about his happiness and ending the war more than her own feelings. She was a badass all by herself, anyway.

Sokka sighed, his head in his hands. The neglected eggs were burning. “I don’t know, honestly.”

He was being truthful, Toph noted with interest.

“I mean, everyone’s saying I should break up with Suki. And maybe I should. But she’s- she’s familiar, she’s always been there, she _knows_ me. She’s taught me so much. And I do love her,” he admitted, “but that spark isn’t really there anymore,” he said, echoing Zuko’s words about Mai. “But does that even matter? Is it necessary? I love being around her and she’s just… so _safe_ ,” he said with a sigh. “And Zuko? Zuko is completely new and exciting and he makes me feel things that I haven’t felt since Yue-” 

(Toph was lost on whoever this Yue person was, but they seemed to make Sokka happy and sad at the same time.)

“-and I just feel so _alive_ when I’m with him. But he’s new, and it’s complicated, and we’re in the middle of a war,” he said, digging his nails into the back of his neck, “and what if it doesn’t work? It’ll all be for nothing,” he said, his voice strained. 

Toph reached forward with a frown and took his hands away from his neck gently, gripping them in her own. “Hey, don’t do that,” she said, her voice uncharacteristically soft. “It’ll be alright. Sure, maybe staying with someone who makes you feel loved and homey is the move. But you clearly felt that you needed something more. And I don’t think that makes you a bad person at all,” she said, supplying what Sokka’s voice could not. “It makes you human.” After a moment, she released his hands and punched his arm, a lot lighter than the first time. “Suki will understand,” she said.

Sokka nodded, and then let out a hoarse, “yeah, I guess so,” at the realization that she couldn’t see his head. “Thanks, Toph.”

“Not a problem, Snoozles... but you burned the eggs,” she said with a grin.

Sokka groaned and cracked two more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter kinda made me cry inside as I was writing it,, so good luck haha
> 
> I update on Tuesdays and Saturdays!
> 
> Follow my ATLA meme account on Instagram, @morethanyouraveragebooklover :)


	4. Goodbye, for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Sokka have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND HITS!!!!!!
> 
> not gonna lie, writing this chapter was ~ emotional ~
> 
> im getting a puppy tomorrow :)) & today a bunch of motorcyclists passed by my school, it was super fun!! took the ACT this morning and my brain was absolutely FRIED so im sorry for the late post-
> 
> enjoy~!!

Suki was one of the last to wake up, stepping over a snoring Chit Sang. She watched Teo, Haru, and The Duke race off to explore more with a smile. She ran her fingers through her short hair to get any knots out, then tied the top half of it up with a red ribbon. She walked towards the loud sounds of the chatter of breakfast. She watched Aang zip around a distressed Sokka, Toph snickering, Hakoda speaking softly to Katara, who was watching Aang with a look of fondness, and Zuko, who seemed a little out of place seated near Toph and as far away from Katara as possible. 

She waved at the group. “You guys certainly get a lot done during my beauty sleep,” she laughed as a way of greeting. 

Hakoda looked up and smiled, as did Katara and Aang. Sokka had a strange expression on his face but it cleared and he smiled at her, running towards her to throw his arms around her and kiss her cheek. Suki didn’t notice how Zuko and Toph wore matching expressions of steel. She didn’t notice how Katara’s face twisted into one of confusion and how quickly she masked it.

“Suki! Good morning, how did you sleep?” He asked with a grin. Suki smiled and leaned into his hug, the familiar warmth between them comforting. “I slept better than ever. Turns out even sleeping in a sleeping bag is better than the cot of a prison,” she laughed. She let Sokka lead her to the table, Toph adding a little chair of stone for her without a beat.

“Thanks,” she said with a smile, and sat down. 

“Eggs?” Sokka offered, sliding one onto a plate before she could say anything. She smiled. 

“Sure, not that I have a choice anyway.”

“He burnt the first two, don’t expect anything special,” Toph said bluntly, grinning.

Sokka’s cheeks were red. “Hey! I’ll have you know that I am a very good cook.”

“Well, at least you got that ridiculous notion out of your head that only girls should cook,” Katara said with a grin.

Everyone laughed. (Except for Zuko, but Suki didn’t think much of that. She had never seen him laugh before.)

“Don’t worry, I taught Sokka a thing or two on Kyoshi Island,” she smirked.

“Yeah, you really did,” he said softly, smiling at her. She couldn’t really tell, but- was that a hint of sadness in his eyes? She frowned, poking at her eggs. She was probably imagining it. 

Hakoda cleared his throat. “Sokka, you got a plan for today?”

“Hey, why’re you looking at me?”

“You’re the plan guy,” almost everyone said in unison, then laughed. 

Sokka sighed and smiled. “Okay, okay. Well, Aang still needs to practice firebending-”

“-and earthbending,” Toph cut in.

“-and earthbending, so he should work on that. I guess the rest of us should spar, to prepare for battle.” Sokka had glanced over to Zuko when he spoke, whose mouth was in a thin line. “Zuko, you’re good with swords, right? Maybe we can spar?”

The other boy bit his lip before speaking, his voice raspy. “Sure… but I wouldn’t call myself good. Just… maybe more proficient than others.”

“Are you kidding? You’re amazing!” Aang jumped up, reenacting Zuko’s moves. “Back at Pohuai stronghold, you were all like-” and Aang did a complicated motion with his arms, “-and it was so cool!”

“Wait, Pohuai stronghold?” Suki questioned. “When did that happen?”

“Oh, you don’t know?” Aang said. 

“I don’t think the rest of us know either,” said Katara. The rest of the group nodded. Zuko’s face was a deep red and his head was in his hands. 

“C’mon, regale us with the thrilling details!” Toph said, laughing.

“Well, remember after the storm, when you and Sokka were sick?” Aang asked, addressing Katara. She and Sokka nodded. 

“Yeah, and you made us suck on those frozen frogs? I had a wart on the flap that hangs on the back of my throat for a month!” Sokka said, opening his mouth to show everyone.

“Sokka, I looked at it and told you there was nothing there,” Katara said, being the voice of reason.

“It was there! I could feel it. It’s my throatal flap!” He said, his voice rising in indignation. 

Aang rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I was captured by Zhao. And Zuko came to rescue me!”

“Wait, wasn’t Zuko still trying to capture you at that point?” Sokka pointed out.

They all looked at Zuko, and he nodded, looking embarrassed.

“Why were you even trying to capture him in the first place?” Hakoda asked, leveling his gaze to Zuko. 

Zuko flinched minutely when Hakoda spoke to him, not meeting his eyes. “I needed to restore my honor,” he said simply.

Toph frowned. “Well, you’re not telling us the whole story, but that’s okay, Sparky. If you don’t want to talk about it, that is.”

Katara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, letting out an audible scoff. 

Suki gave Zuko a small smile, and he looked guilty for a moment before nodding at her and standing up. “Thanks, Toph. Sokka, thank you for breakfast. Aang, we should probably get to training.” He did a nod to the rest of the group, still not looking at Hakoda, and walked quickly and calmly over to their training area. Hakoda looked confused but shook his head, finishing his food. A complicated expression overtook Aang’s face and he stood up.

“See you guys later!” He said with a smile, running off to follow the other firebender. 

Suki waved to him and Sokka stood up as well, turning to her. “Hey, can we talk?” he asked her in a low voice. A sinking feeling overcame her and she nodded, pushing her food away. 

“Yeah.”

Hakoda and Katara glanced up as they left. Suki gave them a little wave.

Sokka led her to a little garden, overlooking the chasm of fog. His back was to her, and she thought she heard him sigh before he turned around to face her.  
“What’s wrong, Sokka?” Suki asked, concerned. She had only seen him look so devastated once before. Right after Suki had tried to kiss him in the Serpent’s Pass. “You can talk to me,” she said, offering a smile despite her twisted feelings. 

“Suki… you know I love you, right?” He began, looking into her eyes. His eyebrows were drawn together into an expression that Suki couldn’t name. 

Suki nodded, smiling at him and squeezing his hand tightly. “Of course. And I love you too, Sokka. What’s the matter?”

He squeezed his eyes shut and spoke quietly. “I kissed someone else.”

Suki stilled, his hand still in hers before he ripped it out like it was burning. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion and sadness. “But… but it didn’t mean anything, right? That’s all?” She knew by his expression and the slight shake of his head that this wasn’t the case, and she bit her lip. “Oh,” she said in a small voice.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen, at first,” he said softly, “but it just… happened. And I feel terrible. You deserve someone amazing, Suki. You’re the bravest warrior I’ve met, the kindest, the fiercest, the strongest. And I love you. Just… I’m not in love with you, Suki. And I want to be, I _really_ want to be in love with you, but I’m not. If I had a choice, it would be you. It would always be you.” His voice was cracking, and Suki was crying, and so was he. They were silent tears, from both of them. Two warriors who never let themselves cry or feel much of anything. Two warriors who valued bravery and strength and resilience. Two warriors who loved each other but weren’t in love. Two warriors who wished that they were.

Suki leaned forward and hugged him tightly. Sokka let out a small gasp of shock and then let himself hug her back, both of their shirts getting wet at the shoulders as they cried silently. 

“It’s Zuko, isn’t it?” She asked quietly. At Sokka’s little exhale of air, she knew. 

“I understand,” Suki said after a while, drawing away from him. She wiped her tears with the heel of her hand. “I’m still your friend, Sokka. But I just think I need some time,” she said quietly. 

Sokka nodded. “I understand.”

Sokka watched Suki walk away, feeling simultaneously like everything had been ripped away from him, and the beginnings of a seed of love and hope blooming in his chest. 

Suki walked calmly straight to her tent, noting Katara’s pitying expression and Toph’s upset one; passing by Zuko and Aang training and The Duke chasing towards Teo; Hakoda, Haru and Chit Sang stopping their conversation when she walked past. 

“Do not disturb me,” she said calmly, her voice tinged with anger. She shut the flap of her tent closed. Only when she was inside did she allow herself to feel the extent of her hurt, and betrayal, and heartbreak. And she let out small little sobs and tired herself out and when she slept, she dreamt that she would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all,,,, next chapter shits about to go DOWN is all im saying
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> follow my atla meme account on instagram @morethanyouraveragebooklover :)))


	5. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cue Azula
> 
> literally just her taunting them lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me splitting up this chapter into two sections because i havent written the next chapter yet,,, hahahaa,,, ahahaa,...
> 
> ANYWAY sorry this is so short, i just started school and im already freaking out lmao
> 
> thank you for all the kudos and hits!! :))

Sokka had sat in the garden for awhile, letting his tears dry. After what seemed like hours but was probably only five minutes, he wandered over to where Aang and Zuko were practicing firebending. 

“Hey, jerkbenders! Mind if I watch you two do some jerkbending?” He meant for it to come out as a joke, as it had the first time he said it a week ago, but apparently he had a crack in his voice because Zuko and Aang looked concerned and walked over to him.

“What’s wrong?” Aang asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh! Nothing! Hey, why don’t you go practice earthbending with Toph? I gotta talk to Zuko about something,” he said, flashing Aang a bright smile (and then a hug when Aang looked a bit sad, ‘cause he hated seeing him sad).

“Okay. Take care, Sokka.”

“Thanks, Aang,” he said with a little wave.

Once they were alone Sokka looked at Zuko with a sort of desperation. “I just broke up with Suki.”

Zuko didn’t know the protocol for situations like this. He settled for an awkwardly placed hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “Um… are you alright?” he asked tentatively. 

Sokka looked at him, his eyes red. But a little smile slowly overtook his face and he nodded. “Yeah, more than alright,” he said. “Can I hug you?” He wasn’t alright, actually, but Zuko was here now, and he wanted to make the most of it.

As soon as Zuko gave him a slight nod he threw his arms around him. Zuko responded by patting his back. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“No, but it doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, it does. I want you to be okay, Sokka,” he said, pulling away from him. His voice was edged with concern, and it dripped onto Sokka until he felt as though he was enveloped with warmth and caring and, well, home. 

“I feel like a part of me is missing,” he admitted. “For so long I’ve relied on her, and now? Now she’s… gone.”

“She’s not gone, though, is she?” Zuko said, alarmed. “Like, she didn’t leave camp?”

Sokka waved his thoughts away. “No, no, no, she’s still here. But she said she needs space. And time.”

“Well, that’s to be expected,” Zuko offered him a small smile, hugging him again. “She’s still your friend, she just needs some time to deal with her emotions. Breakups aren’t easy.” Zuko had only had two breakup experiences, so he was just reciting things that he had heard Mai tell Ty Lee back home. He thought it would do the trick, it seemed rational. He was right.

“Thanks, Zuko,” Sokka said, melting into the hug. “Hey, uh, what’s that?” He asked, stepping forward to point at a small shape hurtling closer towards them in the foggy chasm.

He stumbled back in shock as the person landed and blue fire enveloped him and Zuko, a maniacal laugh escaping the girl’s lips. _Azula._

“Hello, brother,” she cackled, shooting unrelenting fire at Zuko, who blocked him and Sokka with his own flames. 

* * *

“How long do we have to wait here for? I’m bored,” Mai said, twirling one of her knives around her finger. 

“We have to wait for the right moment, where they’re distracted by each other. Then we strike, capture him, and ta-da! Instant boyfriend,” Ty Lee grinned, walking on her hands. After a moment she paused and then poked Mai on the shoulder. “We should probably be watching their fight, I mean, Azula’s always been the one to tell us when to strike, but…” She trailed off. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” Mai said, placing her knife back in her sleeve and kneeling on the grass with Ty Lee. Agni, she hated this grass. At least she wouldn’t get visible grass stains from it, seeing as she wore mostly black and dark red. Ty Lee, on the other hand, wouldn’t be so lucky. 

* * *

“Seems you’ve found a new plaything, brother!” Azula laughed. Zuko turned a bright shade of crimson and fought harder against her. Sokka yelled and attacked her with his sword, but she evaded all of his strikes.

“Why are you here, Azula?” Zuko yelled, throwing fire at her. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m about to celebrate becoming an only child!”

* * *

“Can we go now?” Ty Lee whined.

“No. We need to wait until the rest of the group joins the fight. Then we can easily overpower them, and take Zuko captive.”

* * *

Katara and Suki had heard fire blasts and shouting and Katara was _so absolutely convinced_ that Zuko was trying to hurt Sokka and the two of them raced towards the noises where they saw Azula, fighting with Sokka and Zuko, and Zuko and Sokka protecting each other.

Katara immediately readied ice knives at Azula, and Suki held her hands up in fists, a venomous expression on her face.

Aang, on his way to find Toph, had heard fighting noises that were way too loud to be Zuko and Sokka simply sparring, and he raced over to the small group that was there. 

“Leave, and we won’t hurt you!” Aang yelled, readying his staff.

“Oh, is that all? In that case-” Azula hurled fire at the monk, who parted it with his own flames. “I see you’ve learned a new trick! Pity it won’t get you far,” she cackled, throwing blue fireballs at all of them. 

They backed Azula up towards the cliff edge, but she knew they wouldn’t harm her (Aang was a pacifist, of course), so she continued to throw fireballs at them. She began generating lightning, and Katara, in her fury, rushed forward to smack her across the face with a water whip. 

“You will NOT be hurting anyone again!” Katara yelled, her voice laced with poison.

“Oh, I think you’ll find that you’re wrong,” Azula laughed, the red mark on her face not fazing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! thanks for reading :)
> 
> check me out on instagram @morethanyouraveragebooklover, i post ATLA memes daily :)


	6. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yea :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's a bit short, i promise there's more in the next chapter!!
> 
> guys i LITERALLY cannot fathom how many kudos and hits and bookmarks i've gotten, y'all are the best!!

“ _Now_ is when we ambush them,” Mai said with a sly grin, grasping Ty Lee’s hand and dropping down from their perch. 

Mai was pleased at the look of shock on Azula’s face, and at that, the rest of the group turned, but not in time. Suki turned to square off against Ty Lee, who had gotten a few hits in due to the element of surprise. 

Zuko looked at Mai with shock. “I- I thought you’d changed!”

“I have changed,” she said with a smirk, pinning Katara to the ground by her sleeves. “Benefits of dropping in from above, I guess,” she drawled. She wasn’t prepared for the gust of air that came from the Avatar, knocking her off her feet, but she steadied herself and glared at him, Zuko, and Azula with anger. 

Suki and Katara were on the ground, and a quarter of Ty Lee and Mai’s mission was complete. Sure, they were formidable opponents, but the ambush had helped them significantly.

It was a face-off. 

Azula.

Aang. Sokka. Zuko.

Mai. Ty Lee.

Sokka made the first move, attacking Ty Lee with anger. She dodged almost all of his attacks with little giggles while Aang squared off against Azula, and Zuko shot fire at Mai. 

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Zuko said, looking as though it pained him to be hurtling flames at her. 

“I don’t want to hurt you either. But you’re going to come with me, Zuko,” Mai said, smiling at him sweetly.

Zuko was caught off guard by her smile. When was the last time he had seen her smile?  
He was so surprised that he didn’t see a column of blue fire in time, and it struck Sokka squarely in the chest, who promptly screamed and collapsed onto the ground.

Immediately Katara, Suki, Zuko, and Aang yelled his name. Aang and Zuko began running towards him but were cut off by another blast of fire from Azula. Mai’s eyebrow quirked up. Interesting. Perhaps this protective swordsman was the most valuable member of their team. Ty Lee noted Mai’s glance towards her and nodded before backflipping over to Azula, sparring with her and Aang to keep them busy.

Mai ran quickly to the fallen Water Tribe boy, hauling him up by his shirt and pressing her blade to his neck. “No one move, or he gets it,” she commanded, her voice unnaturally strong. Zuko, who had been on his way to help Sokka, froze. 

Azula had seemingly recognized the Water Tribe boy’s worth long ago, and coiled in shock. Aang dropped his staff. 

Ty Lee promptly chi-blocked the two of them, cartwheeling over to Zuko and poking his cheek sweetly before giggling and chi-blocking him as well. “Great to see you all again!” she giggled, blowing the group a kiss.

* * *

Katara had never felt so helpless. 

Tears flowed down her cheeks, mixing with her bending water on the ground. She was staring right at Suki, whose eyes were widened in shock, just as helpless as she was. 

She watched Aang (and Azula) collapse to the ground with groans. Sokka’s eyes were half-open and he was groaning in pain. She realized with a start that a thin red line of blood was visible under Mai’s knife. Zuko was collapsed in Ty Lee’s arms, wearing an expression of pain that was twin to her own.

* * *

Sokka dimly registered strong, pale arms dragging him away from his friends. He turned his head over to the left painfully, greeted by Zuko’s helpless expression of pain and rage. 

“Zuko-” he began, then stopped, because even just speaking and moving his head hurt his chest and throat like no other pain he had ever felt before. 

“Oh, hey! Don’t bother talking right now, we can all chat on the ship!” a bright female voice from his left said. He furrowed his brow in confusion. What ship? His eyes widened in shock and he was about to yell out that they were being captured before darkness overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !! :) kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> follow my atla account on instagram @morethanyouraveragebooklover


	7. Seeds of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and boys on the ship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks so much for the love!
> 
> idk this chapter is just mai being a badass and ty lee crushing on everyone lol

“Ugh, why did we park the ship so far away? This guy is heavy,” Mai complained. 

“Hey, we’re almost there! And then we can just tie them up and not have to carry them at all!” Ty Lee said with a giggle. “Zuko, I’m so glad you decided to join us!” she patted his head. 

“I didn’t,” he said, his voice hoarse. “You _kidnapped_ me and Sokka.”

“Oooh, so that’s his name? I’ve always thought he was cute,” Ty Lee giggled, glancing over to where Mai was dragging the unconscious boy. 

“He has a girlfriend,” Zuko shot out venomously. (Not anymore, but Ty Lee didn’t need to know that).

“Yeah, sure,” Mai drawled, rolling her eyes. “And I’m in love with Azula. We heard him say he broke up with her, you idiot.” 

Ty Lee laughed, but there was a hint of awkwardness in it. “You’re so funny, Mai!”

“Yeah, hilarious,” Zuko said with contempt.

Ty Lee and Mai finished hauling them up to a room in the ship, sitting them down on the metal floor with their backs pressed against a column. Ty Lee smiled at Sokka, who was still unconscious, the whole time she wrapped metal ropes tightly around them. 

“If you try to firebend, it’ll burn you and the cute one!” she said, clapping her hands. “No escaping!” she laughed and skipped over to Mai, who was trying to get them off of the ground. 

“We have trouble,” Mai said, pointing to where a short boy had run up to the cliff ledge.

Ty Lee gasped as the Avatar threw his glider in the air and began flying towards them. 

“We can outfly him,” Mai said in a bored tone. Ty Lee knew better, though. She could hear the tiny hint of nervousness in her best friend’s voice. 

“Yeah,” she said with a smile, placing her hand on Mai’s shoulder. 

Mai sighed. “Guess I’ll go take him down.” She moved away from Ty Lee, who was biting her lip. 

“Wait! Don’t- don’t make it so he can’t fly. Just pin him against his staff or something, make it easy for him to get out of it, but not so easy that he can follow us after. He needs to survive, right? The… the, uh, Firelord wants him alive.” Ty Lee paused before giving Mai a large smile. “You can do it!”

Mai nodded, understanding her friend’s hesitation. Mai wouldn’t admit it openly, but the seeds of doubt of the Fire Nation’s rule that had been planted in her mind when Zuko was banished had grown into a full-blown tree. She had only followed Azula because the Princess had the power and capabilities to kill her, or worse, kill her family. Mai needed all the inside information she could get. But she wasn’t ready to give up her boyfriend. That was something she had convinced herself of for a long time. She had spent so long fighting for Zuko that it seemed strange not to just because he had joined the Avatar. 

She made her way up to the top of the airship, Ty Lee’s gentle steering enabling her not to fall off. She aimed her knives at the flying boy’s sleeves, throwing them without hesitation. He avoided her first attacks and sent a gust of wind towards her. She easily jumped over it and flung more knives. This time, they struck. The Avatar was suddenly off balance, one of his sleeves pinned to the wooden portion of his staff. He stumbled in the air, but was able to land back on the cliff. Mai was pleased with her work. She returned to Ty Lee, who was at the base of the ladder, gushing at her.

“Wow! That was amazing! I can’t believe you disarmed the Avatar!” she was practically bouncing from excitement. 

“Don’t get too excited, it wasn’t that awesome,” Mai said drily, placing a hand on Ty Lee’s shoulder.

“Are you kidding? You were incredible!” Ty Lee flung her arms around Mai’s torso.

Mai stiffened before relaxing into the hug, pushing her away after two seconds (for anyone else, it would’ve been one, but Ty Lee was different. She got an extra second).

“Thanks.” She walked over to Zuko, whose lips were pressed in a thin line. She brushed his hair gently away from his face lovingly. “Don’t be mad,” she said in her usual tone. “We can be together now, Zuko. I’m sorry we had to kidnap you.”

Zuko’s eyes widened at her words. “Mai-” he let out a hollow laugh, the metal ropes digging into his skin uncomfortably. “You’re my friend, not my- my girlfriend. Not anymore.”

Mai’s gaze sharpened at his words and her expression tilted slightly into one of confusion. “What do you mean?” she asked, her voice hesitant. “I-I thought we would be together again.” Her voice was uncharacteristically strained, and Ty Lee reached out to clasp her hand for support. She seemed fueled by her touch. “I love you, Zuko.”

Zuko shut his eyes and sighed. “Mai. Stop it.” He opened his eyes, and gave her a pointed stare. They had had this conversation so long ago. It disappointed him that she was still not accepting herself.

Mai looked away, tearing her hand from Ty Lee’s, and blushed. She walked over to the steering wheel and gripped it tightly, her pale knuckles turning bone-white. 

Ty Lee looked confused and concerned and she turned to Zuko. “What did you do to her?” she said angrily, her hands tightening at her sides. 

Zuko sighed. “As you can see, I’m the one tied up here. Speaking of, Sokka needs medical attention, like, right away.” He nodded his head to where the Water Tribe boy was. Ty Lee smirked. He was so cute! But Zuko was right. His eyes were half-open, his face twisted in an expression half of pain and confusion. His shirt had been burned away from Azula’s flames, and a massive burn mark was on his chest. His neck was marred with a thin red line of dried blood. Ty Lee swallowed her concern and nodded. 

“Fine, I’ll go get the medical kit.”

Ty Lee returned with a host of supplies in her arms, threatening to spill over. She knelt down in front of the boy- Sokka- and loosened the metal ropes that held him a bit. She uncapped a salve that the Fire Nation had handy for burns (at the smell of it, Zuko’s face paled- maybe it reminded him of when he got his scar?) and sanitized her hands. She cut Sokka’s shirt away with one of Mai’s knives, tugging it off his shoulders. Ty Lee noticed with a smirk that he was very well-defined (and Zuko did too, judging by the redness of his face) but she quickly focused on the task at hand.

“Hey- what- what’re you doing-” Sokka mumbled, reaching out to swat at Ty Lee’s hands. Ty Lee frowned. 

“I’m trying to heal you. I’m not heartless, you know.” 

“Not heartless like Azula, you mean?” the boy mumbled again, and Ty Lee and Zuko stilled. 

“Yeah,” Zuko croaked after a second. His sister wasn’t heartless, just- misguided. And she had been misguided since she was a child. 

Ty Lee was quiet as she applied the salve to his chest. She did a good job, but her hands lingered for a bit longer than they should have. Sokka only made a hiss of pain a few times. Ty Lee smiled at him sweetly and then put a bandage on it, smoothing it down with her fingers. She then uncapped an antiseptic and ran it quickly along the cut on Sokka’s neck. 

“OW!” He said violently, tears forming in his eyes.

“Sorry,” Ty Lee said sheepishly, patting his cheek. Zuko’s jaw was clenched and he looked like he was trying really hard not to say something.

Ty Lee quickly bandaged the cut as well, and ordered Sokka to open his mouth. When he looked to Zuko for confirmation and he nodded, Sokka did so. Ty Lee had him drink a painkiller and he nodded at her.

When did the Fire Nation get so… hospitable? Nice was a stretch, but this girl seemed to be not wanting to cause pain. “Uh… thank you,” Sokka said, nodding at her. She brightened immediately. 

“Aw! It’s no problem! Zuko, do you need someone to lovingly tend to your wounds?” She batted her eyelashes at him. From across the room, Mai scoffed. 

“Sorry, Mai!” 

“Whatever.” Mai’s cheeks were burning with jealousy.

“...I’m fine,” Zuko said quietly. 

Ty Lee nodded and stood up, packing the supplies away. She wanted to reach out to Mai, but decided the other girl needed her space.

The other girl most definitely did not need her space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've decided to update every tuesday, school is just kicking my ASS and i really need to take some time for it :,) y'all are the best!! <3
> 
> follow me on instagram if you like avatar memes, @morethanyouraveragebooklover


	8. But it still hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula's backstory, part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie this chapter is tough. last scene is major canon divergence from directly after the episode s2 e1 the avatar state.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE CONTENT WARNINGS: child abuse, violence, internalized homophobia, victim-blaming, self-destructive thoughts
> 
> please be cautious/stop reading if this is triggering for you.
> 
> sending my loveeee

Azula was six when she first started attending the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. Her mother helped her get dressed that morning, tying the red silk sash tightly around her waist and lovingly securing a gold ribbon in her hair. Azula had fidgeted as her mother wrapped her in a tight hug.

“Azula, I hope you have a wonderful day. I’ll pick you up after school!” Her mother had beamed and planted a kiss on her cheek before Azula could react.

“Thank you, Mother,” she said with a sweet smile, gathering her school bag in one hand and her mother’s in the other.

* * *

The following day, Azula ran from the school with a grin on her face into her mother’s outstretched arms. “Mother! I made friends!” she said, practically beaming.

“Oh, Azula, I’m so proud of you!” she said, smiling and hugging Azula closer to her. 

Azula’s heart leaped at the words of praise.

* * *

Azula was always seated at the front of the class. To her right, a beaming girl who couldn’t stop talking sat, and to her left was a girl who frowned a lot and didn’t talk much. They were Azula’s best friends, and she loved them. She felt surges of anger when the other girls teased Ty Lee. When people called Mai a freak, she clenched her fists. She swore that she would protect them, and she did.

* * *

Azula was six and a half when she first started training firebending with her father. According to him and everyone else he bragged to about her, he had never seen “such raw talent.” Azula was proud of herself. Her father, the Fire Lord, thought that she was powerful! 

* * *

Azula was six and a half when her mother stopped getting her dressed for school. She stopped giving her kisses on the cheek. Her hugs were few and far-between. She didn’t escort her to and from school. And there were excuses: the ‘I’m sorry, Azula, your father needs me,’ the ‘I’m a little tired right now,’ the ‘Zuko wanted to feed the turtleducks,’ the ‘I was having tea with your Uncle and cousin,’ the ‘I’ll send the servants to get you,’ and perhaps the worst one of all: ‘Azula, I don’t have time.’

She was six and a half when her father first yelled at her brother. “You’re weak! Your younger sister is better than you. Azula, show this disgrace how it’s done.” Azula glanced worriedly at her brother, and he looked downcast, as if he was about to cry. Azula looked back up at her father. 

“Zuko didn’t do anything wrong, father! Maybe he just needs some help,” she said with a sweet smile. Zuko visibly relaxed next to her. Azula didn’t notice how her father’s glare sharpened, how his hands clenched into fists at his sides. 

“If he is unable to get this form by tomorrow, he will bring dishonor to our family,” he said, as a way of approval of Azula teaching him. Azula beamed and tugged Zuko’s along. 

“C’mon, Zuzu! Let me teach you!”

Her brother smiled back.

Azula didn’t notice her mother’s proud gaze as she retreated back inside the palace.

* * *

Zuko didn’t get the form right. 

Ozai made Azula watch as he burned his wrist.

“This is what happens when you dishonor your family,” he hissed. “You are an embarrassment.”

Azula watched Zuko begin to cry, and she was on the verge of tears as well, before she saw her father give him a sharp slap to his burned wrist. “Crying is a sign of weakness, and all weakness must be snuffed out.”

Azula was suddenly grateful that her father’s back was in front of her, and that his attention was on her brother, because she was able to wipe away her tears and force her face into an expression of blankness. 

“I am proud of you, my prodigal daughter,” Ozai said after turning away from Zuko, placing a heavy hand on Azula’s shoulder. She smiled tentatively at him. “You are under my tutelage. Never forget that.” 

If Azula had been any older, she would have recognized his words as a threat.

Instead, she beamed at the praise.

As soon as her father’s form receded in the palace, Azula dropped to her knees beside her brother. “Are you okay, Zuzu?” Her eyes were filled with worry. Zuko shook his head, tears still flowing down his face. Azula frowned and wrapped him in a hug, being mindful of his wrist. 

“Why did he do that, Lala?” He asked, and Azula wondered the same thing.

* * *

Mai and Ty Lee visited often. The three girls played together, and Azula sometimes dragged her brother in to add more fun. Azula let the thread of jealousy consume her as she watched Ty Lee execute a perfect flip. Azula pushed her over onto the ground and laughed. Mai frowned. 

* * *

Azula was always forced to watch her older brother’s punishments. Over time, she realized that she was better than Zuko. After all, she wasn’t the one who flinched when someone sneered too much, or gripped her wrist tightly. She never messed up her katas (and if she did, she only got an angry glare, whereas stupid Zuzu got himself burned time and time again).

Azula definitely noticed how her mother only smiled when Zuko was around. She noticed the disapproving and hurt gazes that followed her after she didn’t stick up for her brother, or pushed him around. The disappointment made her heart clench in an emotion she didn’t recognize, and she grew to hate her mother.

When she was seven, Ozai made her burn her brother instead. Azula pretended she enjoyed it.

When she was seven and a half, she pushed Zuko off of the roof. He broke his wrist. She had thought she would feel power, like her father felt when he hurt her brother, but she just felt guilt and annoyance. Why did Zuzu never fight back?

When Azula was eight, she overheard her father talking about killing her brother. She needed to warn him. And she did, the only way she knew how. With taunts and smiles that pulled slyly on her lips. She was met with a firm grip on her arm and her mother’s disappointed words.

When she was eight, her mother left them. Zuko babbled about how he had been woken up in the middle of the night by her.

All Azula could think about was that she didn’t even say goodbye to her daughter.

Azula taunted Zuko with the knife, taunted him with everything, because ‘their weak excuse of a mother,’ as her father put it, wasn’t here anymore.

* * *

Azula ignored the feeling of warmth that spread through her chest whenever Ty Lee hugged her or so much as even looked in her direction. She ignored the tug of jealousy whenever her and Mai hugged, or Mai talked too much about Zuko. The feelings were wrong, and Azula blasted fire at the sky to make them go away.

* * *

Zuko’s face was burning and he was screaming and Azula felt something foreign twist in her chest like fire but she smiled at the sight of his pain anyway.

* * *

Azula pretended that she wasn’t afraid of her father now. It’s not like he had ever raised a hand to her. After all, she was the prized princess of the Fire Nation (and if she didn’t acknowledge her fear, it wouldn’t be true). 

* * *

Azula was sent to hunt down her brother and at the sight of him and his hopefulness, she was driven to fury. How dare he think he would really be brought home and loved again? Was he that naive? Clearly their father’s lessons had taught him nothing. 

“Use your brain, Zuzu,” she whispered as she watched him run away. He would never learn.

* * *

She returned home and bowed to her father. 

“Zuko escaped. But I know I can capture him again, Father-”

“You showed weakness.”

Azula looked up, confusion written on her face before she masked it quickly. The Fire Lord didn’t like emotions.

“Apologies, Father, I believe I heard you wrong. You said I showed… weakness?”

“You heard correctly.” The flames burned brighter at the base of his throne, and Azula’s toes curled inside her shoes. Her father wouldn’t see her uneasiness that way.

“Father, one of the guards slipped up. I assure you, I would never-”

“No,” his voice was dangerously low, and he stalked towards her. She pressed her forehead to the ground.

“Fire Lord Ozai, I harbor no emotion towards the traitor that is my brother. You have to believe me.” Azula’s voice had risen in pitch slightly at the end, and her father chuckled.

“I am always right, my daughter. Remember that. Rise, Princess Azula.” She did. And he smiled for a moment, but the smile was cold and unfeeling, and wrapped her in a hug. Azula was surprised at the contact. Her father had never hugged her before. Her eyebrows knit in confusion before she slightly relaxed into the hug. A small little voice in her head told her to keep her eyes open. 

She felt something start to burn at the small of her back and the back of her neck, where her father’s hands were. She paused for a moment before she realized what was happening. She should have known. She should have been better. But she was just like Zuko now. A failure. She closed her eyes and let it happen, the screams building up in the back of her throat. She sobbed for the first time since she was six. 

Her father just laughed. 

“You are weak, just like your brother. Slay him, and you may return. For now, you are banished.” Azula dimly registered guards dragging her away, her sobs finally escaping her throat before she passed out.

Azula was fourteen when she was banished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! let me know your thoughts down below
> 
> as always, i update on tuesdays and you can find me on instagram @morethanyouraveragebooklover !! <3


	9. I don't want to talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!!! i can't believe this, over 1,600 hits??!?! 99 kudos?!?!! thank you so so much <3
> 
> i'm sorry this was late, i had really bad internet issues yesterday!! & i'm sorry this is so short, i was hella stressed this weekend :(

Mai was screwed. She was screwed, and she knew it. She had tried to ignore it for her whole life, but there was no denying it anymore. Zuko knew, because they had talked about it. Mai was head-over-heels in love with Ty Lee. 

She couldn’t help herself from memorizing the gentle curve of her cheek when she laughed, the slope of her neck, the effortless flips and contortions she did as she spun in the air. Her different types of laughs, the minute movements in her eyes and mouth when she was hiding something important, the way she wore her emotions on her sleeve visible for all to see. Her strength and resilience, shrouded by a layer of apparent naivety to those around her. The way she understood Mai, understood her gloominess for something more, understood that she did care. The way she fought, her graceful movements enveloping Mai’s mind. Her individuality. Her kindness. Her ability to believe the best in people, even Azula. Her ability to always get up. She never let anything faze her.

Mai was definitely in love.

She didn’t think Ty Lee was. After all, the girl always had crowds of boys around her at all times. And when she didn’t, she either chatted with Mai about how perfect Azula was, or asked her about Zuko with a teasing look in her eye. 

Mai pushed aside the voice in her head that said maybe Ty Lee did like her. Maybe the look on her face that she got whenever Mai kissed Zuko wasn’t jealousy of her, but jealousy of him. Mai didn’t want to think about that option, the option that said that she had a chance with the girl she loved. After all, Ty Lee probably only thought of her as a best friend, nothing more. 

* * *

Zuko was… confused, to say the least. 

He and Sokka had kissed a few times, and then Sokka had broken up with Suki. Sokka had said it was because he liked Zuko more than her, but Zuko was not used to that type of affection. The only experience he had had with relationships was Mai, and that had been fake when it actually would matter. The only other person Zuko had “been with” was Jet, and yeah, his stomach did somersaults whenever he touched him, but those butterflies turned into nervousness at one point, and then Jet had confronted him, and last he knew was that he was still in prison. Zuko wondered if Jet’s friends had gotten him out by now. 

But now there was Sokka, who was recovering next to him, and had an adorable, slightly confused frown etched on his face. He didn’t know if those kisses were a one-time thing, despite everything Sokka had said so far. 

“Hey,” Sokka said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. “You look like you’re thinking pretty hard,” he said with a slight grin.

“The same could be said for you,” he retorted. He watched Sokka sigh.

“Yeah… I don’t know. I just- it’s weird, that Ty Lee would be so nice, right?”

Zuko shrugged (Well, tried to. The metal ropes really dug into his skin). “Ty Lee has always been…. nice, I guess. She never really instigated anything when we were kids. That was all Azula. And it must mean something that she’s helping Mai now.” He let out a sigh.

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah, okay, but your ex-girlfriend is insanely scary. She literally kidnapped us. And so did Ty Lee,” he pointed out with a frown. “And don’t you find it creepy that they want to kidnap us so they can date us?” 

Zuko didn’t speak for a while, and then cleared his throat, speaking awkwardly. “Y-yeah, totally,” he said, louder than necessary.

Sokka’s eyes narrowed. “Well, I definitely don’t need Toph to tell me that you were lying just now,” he said, trying to make a joke. “You know something.”

“It’s not my place to say,” he said pointedly, raising his eyebrows at Sokka. 

The Water Tribe boy sighed. “Okay, okay, fine.”

They let the silence consume them for a bit until Sokka spoke. 

“So-- are we gonna talk about, y’know… us?”

Zuko’s head whipped up so quickly that the back of it hit the pole where they were tied. “Ow,” he said, grimacing.

“Sorry, sorry,” Sokka said with a slight grin. “Are you alright?”

Zuko nodded quickly and then blushed as he remembered what Sokka had asked. “Um. What do we need to figure out?” He was pleased to note that he wasn’t the only one whose face was pink.

“Um-- well, I don’t know, I was thinking… maybe we could… sort of date each other?” he said quickly, glancing at Zuko shyly. 

Zuko let out a heartfelt smile. “I’d… like that,” he said, blushing.

Sokka smiled too, quickly deterring the conversation to something else because he totally was not awkward in these types of situations. Where did you get that idea? “Ugh, now we need to find out a way to get out of these stupid ropes. Why can’t you burn them again?” he whisper-yelled.

Zuko looked a bit startled at the change of topic, but sighed. He’d been doing a lot of sighing since he landed on this ship. “I can’t burn them off because then I’d burn you. I don’t burn easily, but… I’m not willing to hurt you for that, Sokka.”

Sokka frowned and then sighed. “Fine. You have any idea where they’re taking us?”

Zuko thought for a moment. “Well, they’re traitors to the Fire Nation, since they turned against Azula. So… I have absolutely no idea,” he admitted with a small smile.

Sokka groaned. “Aren’t you supposed to know these things? Where would you have gone?”

“Well, they probably wouldn’t go to the Earth Kingdom, or the Water Tribes-- people could recognize us there, and Azula has spies all over the place.” Turns out all Zuko needed was a little bit of prodding.

“So… they’d be hiding in plain sight. In the Fire Nation. Probably somewhere where they can be low-key and no one would really think twice about it.”

“Ember Island,” Zuko said instantly, letting out a groan. “Our best chance is stealing the airship once we land, and-” he suddenly broke off, a look of pain crossing his face.

“What? What’s wrong?” Sokka asked Zu- no, his boyfriend. He would have grinned at the thought if it hadn’t been for Zuko’s distress.

Zuko let out a sigh. “If we abandon them… they’ll be executed. We need to take them with us.”


	10. What did you expect, really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has a... conversation with Aang, Katara, and Toph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! sorry for not updating on tuesday- I hope you can forgive me. i've been sUUUper swamped with work recently, but i wanted to let y'all know I appreciate every one of your kudos and comments so much!!! thank you <3 hope u enjoy this chapter! i hope to get the next one up by this tuesday too, though it might be a bit late- i wasn't planning this particular plot point, but i'm glad i added it!! next chapter will be more of sokka, zuko, and mai and ty lee!
> 
> trigger warning for self-blaming and prisons, also death threats

Azula was in a cell. Crude metal shackles bound her wrists and ankles to the stone wall. She wasn’t used to this much limited mobility, and she didn’t like it. She couldn’t see the sun, but her inner flame was still there. She took deep breaths and tried to calm down enough to breathe fire. She was pleased when she was able to do so, but her breaths came out short and heavy and she realized with a start that she was shaking slightly. Her memories came flooding back to her all at once. The battle. The ambush of those… those _traitors_. Being chi-blocked. Falling. Hitting her head on the hard stone floor. Screams. 

Did the screams belong to her?

She was startled out of her thoughts by a loud noise and sunlight piercing through her eyes. She squinted- one of the walls that encased her in a small room had been moved away. The short blind girl stepped forward, the waterbender and the Avatar on either side of her. 

She sneered at the group, a smirk on her face. “Come to interrogate me?”

The waterbender narrowed her eyes. “Yes, actually.”

Azula let out a long, dramatic sigh. “I thought the Avatar and his friends would be less predictable. Guess I was wrong,” she said with a grin. In reality, she was incredibly tired, and a bit scared of what they could do to her. She masked it easily, though, and put on a facade of boredness. 

The waterbender stepped forward. “Where did your friends take my brother? What are they doing to him?” Interesting. The girl didn’t mention anything about Zuko, just her own brother. And she didn’t seem to realize that Azula didn’t have friends. Not anymore. (Did she ever really have them?) She could use this to her advantage. 

The Avatar seemed uncomfortable to be there, and the blind girl looked a bit unsettled, but upset. “Pity you can’t tell if I’m lying, isn’t that right? Must be terrible, feeling powerless,” she said with a smirk, leaning forward to taunt the girl. 

Her face twisted into one of fury and she rushed forward to point a finger at Azula’s face. “You’re rude. Shut it before I make you.”

Azula laughed, but she was a bit… scared of this girl, even if she was loath to admit it. 

The Avatar stepped forward. “Where did your friends take Sokka and Zuko?”

Azula lied, just like she had done her whole life. “Straight to His Majesty the Fire Lord, what did you expect, really? Brother Dearest will be tortured for information, then publicly executed, and the Water Tribe Warrior will also be tortured for information before dying of his injuries in a damp, windowless cell.” She shrugged as much as she could, careful to not flinch at her own tone as she described what would happen to her brother and the warrior. (Zuko had always called him a peasant before, but that’s because he didn’t realize the immense worth that the teen had to the group. Azula had immediately, of course.) She needed to focus on her mission. Killing her brother. And she needed to stop having stupid emotions about it. 

The three children in front of her recoiled at her words, and the older girl (Azula supposed they were the same age, but that didn’t matter, right?) wrapped her arms around herself, turning her face away from Azula with a disgusted look on her face. “How could you say that about your own brother? You’re… you’re heartless.” 

The words cut through Azula like an icy knife. It was different, for someone to voice what she had been thinking all along out loud. She turned her face away from the scene of the girl in front of her. “I do what needs to be done.” 

The Avatar stepped forward, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. Interesting. “Katara, don’t say that she’s heartless. I agree, that… that her morals are completely different from mine, at least, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have a heart. She’s capable of change. Everyone is. We have to give her a chance.” He said the last part quietly, so that only Katara could hear him. She looked up at the Avatar, her hurt and angry expression palpable. Azula noticed that the girl had tear-stained cheeks and red eyes.

Azula became steadily angered at the Avatar’s words. Who was he to gauge who Azula was as a person? Who was he to decide that she was worth saving, able to change? She ground her teeth and spit blue fire at them angrily, satisfied when the three of them jumped back (well, the blind one had to be dragged, but whatever). “You don’t know what you’re talking about. Stay away from me!” 

She had meant for it to sound menacing, but her voice wavered and her eyebrows drew together. 

“Her heartbeat’s going crazy right now,” the blind girl said quietly, her own face twisting into one of sympathy. The Avatar and the other girl-- Katara-- glanced over curiously, with the Avatar’s expression more so matching the blind girl’s. 

“I don’t want your pity,” she sneered, her voice cracking. “Stay away or this breath will be the last you take.” 

As she spoke, the Avatar’s expression hardened, despite the look of pity he had had two seconds prior. “Do not threaten me or my friends. Here. We’ll be back later.” He produced some food from a basket he had brought in, setting it down in front of her. “Toph, can you bend her cuffs so she can eat easier?” 

The blind girl-- Toph, Azula supposed, stepped forward, encasing her body in earth up to her neck. “Don’t breathe fire at me, or you’ll regret it,” she snapped, moving so that she could fasten a wider chain in between Azula’s handcuffs so she could pick up food. She stepped away and retracted the earth. “See ya later, Snappy,” she said with a slight grin.

“Snappy?” Azula said, caught off guard. Seemingly the Avatar and Katara were also confused, but the blind girl just grinned. 

“Yep. Everyone gets a nickname.” With that, she turned on her heel and stalked out the door, dragging the two other benders with her. The cell was encased in earth once again and Azula was alone, like she always was and always would be.

Honestly, what did she expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading!! let me know what you think. sorry this was so short!!


	11. on that SHIP ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zukka. mailee. pining. angst. that's it. what even are chapter titles anyway ????? if it makes sense, imma go for it i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i procrastinate on my college apps by doing schoolwork and i procrastinate on my schoolwork by writing my play and i procrastinate on writing on my play by writing fanfic and i procrastinate on writing fanfic by reading fanfic and i procrastinate on reading fanfic by sleeping and i procrastinate on sleeping by getting sick so all in all its been a wonderful week !!!!!!!!!
> 
> anyway that was angsty as FUCK im so sorry. hope u enjoy this chapter it warmed my cold heart a bit <3

It had been a few hours since Zuko and Sokka had established that they would be dating each other. A few hours since they had been captured. A few hours since they had seen their families and friends. A few hours since Mai and Ty Lee had gone to steer the ship and left them all alone.

“It shouldn’t be too difficult. I mean, remember, we escaped the Boiling Rock. The highest security prison in the entire Fire Nation!” Sokka said excitedly. Zuko just had a feeling that if the boy’s arms weren’t tied down by the metal ropes, he would have made a sweeping gesture with his arms, as if to say, ‘look at me, proof that I’m alive and well, and boy, do I have a great story to tell!’ He stifled a laugh as he realized that it had rhymed in his head-- he guessed that all those theater scrolls he used to read as a kid amounted to something other than an active imagination. He was about to agree with Sokka before he suddenly groaned, remembering exactly how they had managed to escape the prison-- and who had helped them.

“We had Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee last time helping us. And now, two-thirds of them are against us,” he groaned, hitting his head on the pole behind him again. “Ow.”

Sokka looked as though he wanted to slap his forehead, but couldn’t. “Shit,” he breathed quietly, “you’re right.” He looked slightly green, but perhaps that was due to the still-healing burn on his chest. He took a deep breath, and Zuko could see the focused expression on his face that meant he was thinking quickly and intensely. “Our best bet is to escape when they get us to Ember Island, assuming that’s where we’re going. Then we can either try to change their minds, or...” His face was positively queasy now. 

“Or we capture them instead,” Zuko finished. Sokka nodded, swallowing a bubble of his anxiety and doubt before closing his eyes and letting out a harsh breath. In an instant, he looked like he was back to his usual self, and grinned at his boyfriend as if nothing had happened. 

Zuko wasn’t easily fooled, though. His eyebrow narrowed in suspicion and concern and he leveled Sokka with a meaningful gaze. “You’re holding stuff in. That’s never good. Talk to me about it,” he said, the slight rasp in his voice prominent.

Sokka glanced up at Zuko with shock written all over his face before he quickly masked it. “What do you mean? Everything’s fine!” he said with a nervous laugh. Zuko raised his eyebrow and Sokka sighed. “Fine. Everything’s not fine. Is that what you wanted to hear?” He slumped as much as he could in defeat. 

Zuko’s expression softened, and he scooched closer to him as much as he could. “No, Sokka, that’s- that’s not what I meant. I just- It’s just- It’s that I care about you, okay? And I hate seeing you hiding away your feelings because you think they don’t matter. Your emotions matter.” Ugh- what would Uncle say? “Um- ‘you must accept… every part of yourself, so others can… so others can appreciate you too.’” He looked worriedly over at Sokka, hoping that he hadn’t made a complete idiot of himself, but Sokka was looking at him with a gentle expression and he knew it would be okay. 

“You… you really mean that?” he asked softly, the corners of his mouth starting to quirk upwards in a genuine smile.

Zuko sighed happily and smiled back. “Yeah. One hundred percent, Sokka. I promise.”

Their hands brushed together slightly, thankful that they could have this chaste moment in the midst of a strange and harrowing experience.

* * *

Mai was grateful that Ty Lee had dragged her away to the navigation room. That way, she didn’t have Zuko shooting her equal amounts of pointed looks as if to say, ‘go on, then, _tell_ her,’ and glares of ‘get me out of these ropes before I make you sorry.’ The glares had never worked on Mai (she was much too intimidating and had too much practice at being unfazed for that), but the looks Zuko gave her were enough to make her scoff and blush angrily. 

Ty Lee hadn’t let go of her wrist as she pulled Mai to the steering wheel. Mai pushed away the hammering in her chest and she pulled her arm away from Ty Lee with a small sigh. 

Ty Lee had an odd expression on her face for a moment before schooling her features into her usual smile. She clapped her hands together excitedly. “Oh, I can’t wait for Ember Island! No one will recognize us there. We can play in the sand, in the water-- ooh, we can go get pedicures together! And maybe we can watch a play and get fire flakes, too!” She said with a wide smile, her eyes crinkling at the corners. 

Mai couldn’t help but smile softly at Ty Lee’s happiness. “That… sounds like fun, I guess.” _Only because it’s with you,_ she didn’t say. 

Ty Lee beamed at Mai’s words. “Yay! While we’re on the beach we can… well, I guess we can just leave the boys in a room or something. We deserve some time off after… after everything,” she said, her voice wavering a bit as she spoke. 

Mai placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “Yeah, we do. It’s alright, we’ll-- we’ll get through this.”

She moved away after a moment and pushed away any sort of feeling that she had about her best friend, focusing on the mission at hand. Focused on securing Zuko and Sokka in the Ember Island house without being caught. Focused on not getting captured by Azula again. It was sheer luck that Mai’s uncle was the warden of the Boiling Rock-- otherwise, her and Ty Lee would have rotted in there along with the rest of the people the Fire Nation deemed undesirable and dangerous for the duration of the war (probably longer, because no one knew where the Boiling Rock was, except for high-ranking officials).

Mai went back to steering, lost in her memories of the Boiling Rock. She was almost to Ember Island, had spotted it in the distance when Ty Lee infiltrated her thoughts and she glanced over to where the girl sat, looking deep in thought, biting her lip nervously and tugging her braid in a way Mai hadn’t seen since they were seven years old and Mai had injured herself badly with her knives for the first time. She immediately abandoned the wheel, flicking a switch that would make the ship steady itself. She walked over to her best friend, sitting beside her and tentatively placing a hand on hers. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly, and she watched as Ty Lee’s face screwed up into one of deeper thought. She stared unblinkingly at her knees, and Mai realized she was shaking slightly. “...Ty? Talk to me, Ty Lee. Tell me what’s bothering you,” she said, a hint of alarm seeping into her voice. 

Ty Lee turned to face her then, her wide grey eyes crinkled in worry. “I- I’m scared, Mai,” she admitted quietly, then began to sob. Mai was momentarily shocked by the sudden show of emotion other than the happiness that had consumed her friend for the past few hours. As Ty Lee buried her face into her best friend’s neck, Mai hugged her tightly, rubbing her back in light circles as she cried. 

“It’ll be okay,” she said quietly, though she didn’t really believe herself. “It’s okay to let it out.” At her words, Ty Lee’s arms wrapped around Mai’s back, and her hands gripped the back of her shirt tightly. Mai could feel the front of her shirt beginning to get wet with tears, but she didn’t mind. Ty Lee was still shaking in her arms, though she was beginning to breathe more easily now. She spoke quietly, taking shuddering breaths through her tears.

“I’m scared… I’m scared of-of Azula, of what she could do to us- to you, to me- I- I’m scared of the Fire Nation,” she said in a whisper. Mai stilled for a moment, then gripped her tighter. 

“Me too,” she said in a whisper, and Ty Lee squeezed her tightly. 

“Why- why are we even capturing them, Mai? They- they could h-help, they could s-stop this war,” she said in a shaky voice, pulling away for a moment to look at Mai’s eyes. They both looked at each other at the same time, Ty Lee with tear tracks down her face and puffy, red-looking, terrified eyes, and Mai with a confused and hurt and scared expression that evoked more emotion than she had had in the past few months. 

“I- I don’t know anymore,” she confessed, averting her gaze from Ty Lee’s. “I- I don’t even… I don’t even want to be with Zuko anymore,” she said quietly, half-whispering it. Maybe Ty Lee hadn’t heard her, and she could take it all back. She could take back everything that she had said and pretend it never happened. 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened and she didn’t know how to process this information. “Is… is there someone else you want to be with?” she prodded quietly, her tears stopped due to the metaphorical bomb that Mai had just dropped on her. Mai’s gaze just slid back to Ty Lee’s. She held the other girl’s eyes for a long moment, both of them not breathing, before she shook her head imperceptibly and closed her eyes, taking a quiet breath before the curt “no” slid out of her lips. 

Mai’s eyes were closed, and she didn’t notice how Ty Lee’s face fell at her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes i'm well aware that my posting schedule is absolute shit thank you for being patient <3 will probably update on wednesday or thursday this week. love u all xx comments and kudos make my day !! <3


	12. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Ty Lee deal with Azula after her banishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! First off I'd like to profusely apologize for taking TWO ENTIRE MONTHS to post this chapter. I've been so busy with schoolwork and reading Wolfstar fanfics....
> 
> Secondly, I know this chapter is incredibly short... sorry! But I'm also publishing a SECOND chapter today, so stay tuned ;)
> 
> I'll try to stick to a regular schedule of posting. And there might be a Wolfstar or Marauders fanfiction posted eventually, if you like that :)
> 
> All of the characters belong to Bryke!

“Azula?” Ty Lee and Mai were at her sides. Ty Lee’s hand gently reached out to brush Azula’s hair away from her face. 

“What are you doing here? Where am I?” Panic made its way into Azula’s voice. Her two friends, who she hadn’t seen in years, glanced at each other, each clasping one of Azula’s hands.

“You’re at sea. Fire Lord Ozai let us come with you.” Mai said, her voice strong. She could be strong. She could do this, for her friend. She could do this for Azula.

Azula swallowed a lump in her throat. It was eerily similar to Zuko’s banishment, down to the way her father had addressed her before he burned her. Azula tried to sit up and let out a whimper of pain when she moved. Her burns were severe, and they needed healing. 

Ty Lee bit her lip to keep from crying. Azula had never whimpered before.

“Here, sit up so we can change your bandages,” Mai said, her voice steady and commanding. Ty Lee had to turn away at the look of confusion and sadness and fear that overtook Azula’s face. 

“Why am I here?” she said. Her voice was sharp but it hitched as she spoke. She complied, letting out a hiss of pain as she sat up.

No one spoke for a moment, and then Ty Lee’s high voice broke through the silence. “Fire Lord Ozai tasked you with hunting down Zuko and killing him,” she said with a sob. “Only then can you return to the Fire Nation.”

Mai busied herself with getting the medical supplies ready. Azula’s mouth felt dry. “Kill…. kill Zuzu?”

This was confirmed by Ty Lee’s cries as she reached down to grasp Azula’s hand and squeeze it tightly. 

Azula swallowed a lump in her throat. “No.”

The two other girls stilled, turning towards her with questions in their eyes. 

“I will not kill Zuko. I will never kill Zuko.”

She said this with such conviction that Mai had no choice but to agree. Ty Lee, however, was a little less convinced. “Of course, Azula. But… what will you do, then? Fire Lord Ozai’s instructions were clear,” she said.

Azula shook her head, the movement sending a tearing, burning pain down her neck. “I am sure that if I capture Zuko and bring him home, Father will be pleased. No harm done,” she said with a smile, looking as though she was convincing herself as well. She closed her eyes as Mai changed her bandages, and didn’t notice the concerned look that her two friends shared above her bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays.


	13. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good lord,,,, the moment i;ve been waiting to write for awhile.,,,, the UNION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with this fic, and bearing with me through these two months of not posting!! REAL QUICK NOTE that I posted two chapters today, so click back one if you missed it !
> 
> thanks again for supporting me :))

Sokka had been resting his head on the metal pole and chatted softly with Zuko to pass the time before he heard the slight sound of a door opening and the sound of footsteps. He nudged Zuko, and the two of them looked at the door expectantly, their faces twin expressions of steel. Mai and Ty Lee appeared at the door, looking slightly… nervous? That was odd. 

“What do you want?” Zuko asked with a snarl. 

Mai took a deep breath, clearly preparing to speak, before Ty Lee blurted out, “We want to join you!”

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Well, you sure have a great way of showing it.”

“Oh, right, sorry about that,” Ty Lee said bashfully, stepping forward to undo the metal ropes. Mai sighed loudly. 

“That’ll take forever, Ty.” She strode past the shorter girl and drew a knife from her sleeve, slashing through the binds easily. She put the knife away and stepped back with another sigh. “Look. You can do whatever you want, honestly. You could capture us, or kill us, or drop us off in a prison, or let us join you. But all we want is to take down the Fire Lord.”

Ty Lee nodded, looking slightly subdued. “We really hope you let us join you. And we’re sorry, about everything that we’ve done.” She was biting her lip now, and Mai took her hand and grasped it tightly. 

Sokka was shocked, to say the least. Then he smiled, remembering his and Zuko’s earlier conversation, about taking them captive. Zuko seemed to have the same idea. They had both stood in the time that Ty Lee was explaining their actions, and rubbed their arms where the metal had chafed them. “Let us talk, for a second,” he said, grabbing Zuko by the elbow and leading him to a corner of the room. Sokka eyed the girls warily as he spoke. Mai was lounging on a chair, picking at her black nail polish with one of her knives, and Ty Lee was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her head leaning against Mai’s chair, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth and watching the boys with an anxious expression. 

“Do you trust them?” Sokka asked simply, watching Zuko intently. A moment passed before Zuko sighed and nodded. 

“Yeah. I know it’s crazy, but… when you know them for as long as I have, it’s clear to see their intentions. They’ve always worshipped Azula, but now that she’s… out of the picture, they’re alone. They only have each other. And I believe that they’re sincere.”

Sokka smiled. “I think I can get that. But I think we should take some precautionary measures. Maybe just tying their hands?”

At this, Zuko laughed loudly. The two girls looked up and stared at each other. “They could still have a good shot at defeating us that way. I say we just trust them right now. It’ll be hard to convince Katara, seeing as she still hasn’t warmed up to me, but… I think we have a shot with Aang and Toph, at least.”

“I agree with you,” Sokka said with a grin, before walking back to the girls with Zuko. “Cool, so, I guess you’re in! But it’s gonna take a lot for us to be able to fully trust you again, and more for the others to. You’ve attacked us a lot, and almost killed us,” Sokka began, realizing how crazy this idea was as he spoke. “But I guess we’re willing to give you a chance.” 

At his words, both Mai and Ty Lee lit up and began smiling. Ty Lee hugged Mai tightly, and Mai didn’t push her away. Zuko found himself smiling too.

“Right, then. I’ll steer,” he offered, stepping out of the room. Sokka scratched his head awkwardly at being left alone with the Fire Nation girls. 

“Um. I’m gonna go take a nap?” He said awkwardly before dashing out of the room. 

“Okay, but we’re doing icebreakers when you get back!” Ty Lee yelled at him happily as he scurried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!! get some sleep please omg


	14. Welcome, Travelers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuko & sokka talk about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!wow. i have been gone for like 3 months im so sorrryh!!!1
> 
> ive been working on my marauders soulmate au fanfic which currently stands at 53K words it would mean a lot if you would check it out !! <3
> 
> hope u enjoy this chap. sorry it's on the shorter side.

It had only taken two days for Mai, Sokka, Ty Lee, and Zuko to make it back to the Western Air Temple. During these two days, there had been incredibly awkward icebreakers and card games, which had only been tolerable due to Ty Lee’s relentless excitement, a large amount of pining on Mai and Ty Lee’s end, and kisses that turned into half-hour long makeout sessions for Sokka and Zuko before they were inevitably interrupted. After two days, Mai and Sokka had reluctantly warmed up to each other. She had thanked him for saving her little brother, Tom-Tom, and he had thanked her for saving him from the Boiling Rock prison. Over these two days, Zuko had religiously been rubbing salve over the burn on Sokka’s chest, blushing every time he did so, while Sokka had just grinned and kissed him when he was done. 

During their last morning on the ship, Sokka laid in one of the bunk beds next to Zuko after their daily salve application and makeout session. “Do you think we should tell everyone?” he said quietly, tracing circles on Zuko’s calloused palm with his fingertips. 

Zuko turned towards him, propping his head on his hand as he leaned half-over him. “Tell everyone what?”

“That we’re together,” Sokka said simply, letting out a small sigh. “I just- I don’t know. Is it the right time? With the war, and Mai and Ty Lee joining us, and Katara being stubborn, and everything? And I don’t know what my dad would think…” he trailed off, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Zuko tensed at the mention of Sokka’s dad. “Would he… hurt you? Your dad, I mean. If you told him,” he asked, not knowing any other way to put it.

Sokka sat up now (as much as he could without hitting his head on the bunk above him) and took both of Zuko’s hands in his, a sort of apologetic expression on his face. “No, no way. My dad is really kind. I just worry about disappointing him, you know?” he said with a gentle smile. 

Zuko nodded. If there was anyone who knew about disappointment, it was him. 

“Yeah,” he settled on. “I get it.”

“So…? Thoughts, y’know, on telling people?” Sokka questioned, blushing.

“Oh, right,” Zuko said, chuckling slightly. “I say… whatever you’re most comfortable with, Sokka. This isn’t me putting myself down-- you have stronger connections with everyone on Team Avatar. So it’s really up to you.”

Sokka bit his lip, then sighed. “Then I’ll wait to tell them. Until we defeat the Fire Lord. I don’t want any sort of internal conflict leading up to the fight of our lives.”

“That makes sense,” Zuko said, nodding. 

Sokka smiled, then climbed out of bed. “C’mon, I think we’re almost there.”

Sure enough, Ty Lee’s voice sounded over the intercom.

_“Hello, travelers! Zuko and Sokka! Wow, this sure is fun! Mai, thoughts?”_

_“Uh… yeah, it’s great.”_

_“Wonderful!”_

Sokka could hear the sound of clapping.

_“Anyway, please come on up, because we’re almost there, and I’m sort of nervous! Mai is too, but she won’t admi- AH! STOP TICKLING M-”_

The intercom screeched and cut off. “That’s our cue,” Zuko sighed, climbing out of bed as well. 

“You ready?” Sokka asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured out how to use italics so imma go back and add them for all the chaps loolol


	15. Spider-fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aang and hakoda deliver massive vibe checks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, im back! just updated twice so head back so u dont miss stuff. happy reading <3

“Here’s your food,” Aang’s quiet but steady voice permeated the cell. He had convinced Toph to add a window, so Azula could see the beautiful cliffside.

“Why do you even bother?” Azula snapped, though it came out dejectedly. 

Aang placed the bowl of rice, hard boiled eggs, and peas in front of her before sitting cross-legged near her. “Because everyone deserves love and respect,” he said kindly. “Everyone deserves a second chance.”

Azula’s eyebrows drew together angrily before her lip began to wobble slightly. “You- you don’t know what you’re talking about,” she gasped, staring determinedly at the food.

Aang looked up at her, a soft smile on his face. “The monks always said that all life is sacred. Even the life of a little spider-fly caught in its own web.” Azula stared at the food again. “You’re a bit like a spider-fly now, aren’t you?” Aang continued sadly. “You’ve… you’ve used fear to control people, your whole life. I’ve seen it, in the way you talked to your friends. Mai and Ty Lee. And Zuko… well, let’s just say that there’s a healthy amount of fear for a sibling to have for the other,” Aang said, letting out a forlorn chuckle. 

Azula’s eyes filled with tears, her eyes haunted, and Aang stood up hastily. “I’m so sorry-- I didn’t mean to--”

She breathed blue fire at him, and Aang ducked and scurried away.

* * *

“She’s… really _tortured_ , isn’t she,” Toph stated as they sat around their campfire. Katara frowned, laying a hand on top of Toph’s.

“It’s distressing. I-- I keep thinking, and remembering that we’re the same age. It’s scary,” Katara shivered. Aang put his hand on her leg, and she leaned into the touch. 

“She’s really scared of the Fire Nation, I think,” Toph added. “Of her father.”

“Who wouldn’t be, though?” Katara scoffed.

Toph frowned. “Katara, I grew up listening to stories of how horrible Fire Lord Ozai was. It was common knowledge in upper circles on how he treated his family.”

Aang’s expression was focused, intense, determined. “We need to give her a chance. If Zuko’s capable of redemption, she is too.”

“But Zuko’s not capable,” Katara snapped, “he’s already proven that.”

“Actually,” a deep voice came closer from the darkness of the temple, “he’s more than proven that he is capable.” Hakoda appeared in the firelight. “May I join?”

“It would be an honor, Chief Hakoda,” Aang said politely.

“Please, just Hakoda is fine,” he waved him off. Aang nodded respectfully. Katara frowned at the whole scenario. “Katara, don’t give me that look,” he sighed, and she crossed her arms. “Zuko helped rescue me and Suki from the Boiling Rock. He was _tortured_ , Katara. If you’d seen him after the Warden was through with him…” he shook his head.

Toph shivered. He was telling the truth.

“My point is, even though he’s done a lot of bad things in the past, you’ve gotta give him a chance. I’m not telling you to 100% trust him, or even care for him, but I’m telling you to let him prove himself worthy to you.”

Aang and Toph nodded. Katara looked like she was on the verge of tears. “But-- what about Mom--”

“Hating Zuko won’t bring your mother back, Katara,” Hakoda said gently, and Katara hid her face in her hands. 

Toph punched her arm lightly, and Aang hugged her.

“He was… what, ten when she was killed? It’s not his fault, it’s his father’s, for letting this war continue,” Hakoda reasoned. “As much as I miss your mom… hating a kid isn’t going to bring her back.” 

“He’s right, Katara,” Aang said gently, and Katara stood up suddenly, tears in her eyes.

“I need to be alone,” she said, and stormed off.

“Well,” Toph said, “she’s definitely not heading back to camp.”

* * *

Katara went to visit Azula.

She had planned out a whole interrogation speech, complete with, “tell me what you and Zuko are planning,” and “why are you so mean,” but all that was thwarted when she was met with Azula’s tear-streaked form lying in the dirt.

“Oh Agni!” she murmured, kneeling down next to her and immediately bending the water out of her waterskin to hold to her head. “Azula? Um… Princess Azula?”

“You do not truly believe I am capable of that title, do you?” she asked weakly, opening her amber eyes to stare at Katara. 

Katara tried to ignore the tightness in her chest at Azula’s stare. She blinked once. She focused on her healing.

“Well, do _you_?”

Azula stared at her before closing her eyes. “It’s all I’ve known.”

“That’s not exactly an answer.”

“Well. I will not bruise your ego with one.”

Katara flushed in embarrassment, then recapped her water, retracting her hands and standing up. “You should eat,” she said, “we don’t want you dying of starvation.”

“Duly noted, Water Tribe peasant,” Azula called without malice as Katara left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill probably disappear for another month, or maybe not. lol sorry

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> i am !! so bad !! at updating !!
> 
> read my other fics, all marauders!!
> 
> feel free to follow my ATLA meme account on instagram, @morethanyouraveragebooklover :)


End file.
